What's in a Name
by LoveHopeValley
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have a chance meeting which doesn't last long. Thinking he knows who she is, he accepts a blind date, only to immediately realize that she's not the one. As his friends have suggested, is it really possible for him to come across her when he least expects it? He can only hope and pray that they are right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 1- That's Her**_

 _ **Chicago Police Headquarters- Grand Central Precinct**_

Jack Thornton was a 30 year old Sergeant in the Chicago Police Department. He was head of the Youth Services Division, spending as much time as possible in the various schools, and making himself visible in the local communities.

The women in the precinct teased him incessantly about what a great father he would be based on his rapport with the community children. Many of the women were single and would have considered that they had died and gone to heaven if he had shown an inkling of interest in them.

He wasn't dating, nor had he been serious with anyone in quite some time. His lack of involvement with anyone gave the women he knew a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe…but just as they thought about the possibilities, they realized how unlikely was the prospect.

"Hey, several of the guys are going out to dinner at that restaurant on Pembroke. You'll come with us, won't you?" Lee asked as Jack closed the drawer on his file cabinet.

"No, I can't. I'm busy," Jack replied. "Maybe another time."

"Well you're in luck, because we're actually going out Friday night. So make arrangements to go. I'm not taking 'No' for an answer," Lee remarked as he stood in Jack's open doorway.

"Lee, I just don't…"

"Jack, you don't what? You don't want to go on with your life? You don't want to have any fun?" Lee stated as he closed the door and walked back toward Jack. "Look, you and Abby broke up; if it was meant to be, you'd still be together. She's moved on, why can't you?"

"It's not what you think."

"Enlighten me then."

"Lee, Abby and I dated for two years. To be together that long you would think that it was serious, and I kept acting like it was, but I didn't feel it and neither did she."

"Well, Abby is a wonderful woman, but apparently not the one for you. The woman for you is out there Jack, but you won't find her sitting here behind a desk or hanging out in schools."

"No Lee, you don't get it. I thought that Abby had to be the one because we were together forever, but she wasn't. What does that say about my judgment in women? Do I want a relationship so badly that I just fall too quickly? How will I even know if someone is the right one?"

"Jack you give everything you have to a relationship; there's nothing wrong with that. You knew enough to realize that you and Abby weren't right for each other. That says something."

"I just don't think I'm interested in going out. I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"Jack, do you want to find someone?" Lee asked.

"Lee, most of the time I'm thrown together with someone and dating was initially enjoyable and seemed logical," Jack reminded him. "But I think I just want to see what happens if I let things fall into place; you know, maybe meet someone on my own and see where it goes."

"Jack, we aren't going out looking for a woman for you. It's just a few guys going out to dinner to blow off some steam from the work week," Lee assured him.

Seeing that Jack wasn't convinced, Lee continued, "It is not a hook up. You're the only one not dating and the wives and girlfriends have plans so it's a perfect night for all of us to get together and hang out."

"If I go this time, will you leave me alone?"

"Jack, we're friends and I hate to see you sitting around alone all the time. You need to be out with your friends."

"Okay, I'll go, but that's it."

Friday night arrived and Jack pulled his jeans, button down green striped shirt and boots from his closet. Ten minutes later he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door of his condo.

As he opened the door, he startled Lee who was reaching for the doorbell.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I just came to pick you up."

"Lee, we aren't dating, I can drive myself there, or are you concerned that I won't show up?"

"No, just thought I'd come by like old times and we'd ride to dinner together," Lee assure him.

"Okay, let's go and get this over with."

Lee and Jack met Mike Hickam, Carson Shepherd, Bill Avery and Henry Gowen at the bar at River Roast, located on the Chicago waterfront.

"Excuse me," the beautiful auburn haired waitress stated as she broke into the conversation while everyone, but Jack, was drinking and beginning to enjoy the start of their weekend.

She called out several times before Jack even heard her.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized although he wasn't exactly certain what for.

"There is a table available, or you can stay here and a server will help you. Do you have a preference?" she asked.

Jack looked around the table and observed no one else paying attention to the server but him. Assuming that either way she would be their server he stated, "They already seem to be enjoying themselves, so I guess we'll just stay here," Jack stated as he glanced at her name tag. "Thank you Becky."

The woman glanced at the name tag and then back at Jack, "Oh, this isn't my…"

"Hey," a voice called out to which she turned around to find the manager behind her.

"Yes sir," she politely replied.

"Table 6 needs drinks; table 2 ordered shrimp scampi, not fried oysters; table 4 is waiting on their check; table 3 is waiting on catsup, and table 1 is waiting to order. Please see if you can get things right and quiet them," the manager asked.

She turned back to Jack, "I guess it's a good thing that no one is sitting at table 5 or I'd be in real trouble," she laughed softly, which brought a smile to Jack's otherwise glum expression.

She turned to walk away and returned to the table, "I'm sorry, as bad as I am I guess you're lucky that you have Sarah as your waitress. She'll be here in a few minutes. Have a nice evening," she stated before heading back toward the main dining area.

He couldn't help but to be disappointed that their place at the bar didn't come with Becky as the server, mistakes and all.

For the first time all evening, Jack was glad that he'd accompanied his friends. His mother had always told him that when the right woman came along, he would know it. He wasn't certain that Becky was the right woman for him, but he couldn't deny that she was the first woman he'd ever seen that caused his heart to truly skip a beat.

Jack couldn't help but follow her throughout the restaurant with his eyes. She was obviously challenged as a waitress; the only order she seemed to get right was the initial glasses of water brought to each table.

He watched her greet patrons at each table with a smile so beautiful that everything she did wrong seemed to be quickly overlooked by those who ordered.

"Jack, what are you looking at?" Lee asked.

"The waitress over there."

"Over where?"

"Over on the other side of the bar. Oh wait, I don't see her now. Didn't you see the waitress that came over here?"

"No, what was her name?"

"Becky…"

"Are you in love, Jack?"

"Be serious, Lee."

"I am. Where has that smile been? I haven't seen it in a long time."

"I guess it's time for me to realize that not all relationships are going to be 'the one,' but all of them will get us to where we're supposed to be."

"WOW, that's profound…"

"No, you only think so because you've had a few drinks."

Everyone ate and continued to socialize as Jack monitored the restaurant, perusing each section looking for Becky.

The guys stood out in the parking lot following dinner and continued to talk in the chilly April air.

"Let's make this a weekly ritual," Mike announced.

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied as Lee glanced in his direction knowing that he had an ulterior motive.

"Who are we kidding? The only reason we are out here without our wives or girlfriends is because they had something else to do this evening," Bill replied.

"Well, it's still good to get the guys together occasionally," Mike stated as he glanced at his watch. The other guys laughed when he commented, "My kids have a babysitter that I need to get home, so I guess I'll call it a night."

Everyone seemed to go their own way, except for Lee and Jack who rode to the restaurant together.

"You're kinda quiet," Lee stated as he observed Jack staring out the window.

"It's been a long day, but thanks for pushing me to go. I had a good time. It was nice seeing everyone."

"And it was even nicer seeing Becky, right?"

"Lee, I only know that her name is Becky and she works at River Roast."

"Call up there and talk to her," Lee suggested.

"I can't do that. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime."

"You know Jack, sometimes you have to go after what you want. I'm not saying that you want her, but you want the chance to find out."

After dropping Jack at his condo, he and Rosie pulled into their driveway almost simultaneously. Rosie fixed them both cups of coffee, and brought it into the den. While Lee attempted to read the evening paper, Rosie continued to question him about the evening.

"Who came to dinner? Oh and where did you go?"

"Me, Jack, Henry, Mike, Bill, and Carson, and we went to River Roast out on Pembroke."

"No wives or girlfriends?"

"No, I was going to bring my girlfriend, but she had plans."

"Ha Ha, that is so not funny. Hey, how's Jack doing?"

"He's doing okay. Actually, I saw more life out of him tonight than I have in a while."

"Why, what happened?"

"I don't know. He saw some waitress tonight and it's like his…"

"Heart started beating again?" Rosie finished his sentence.

"Yes, something like that."

"Okay, so did he talk with her?"

"No, she wasn't working our area, but he certainly kept his eyes on her until she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"I guess her shift was over."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Hmm, I think it was Betty, or Bea…"

"Bea? How old was she, 60?"

"No, I don't remember her name, but it started with a B."

"Is it Becky?"

"Yes, how did you do that?"

"Well, it's because I'm brilliant. Oh, and it's because my sorority sister, Becky Chappell is working at River Roast while she finishes up her doctorate degree."

"You know Becky?" Lee asked.

"I sure do. I saw her last weekend at my aerobics class. She is so sweet and would be perfect for Jack."

"Is she dating anyone?"

"No, and I'm not so sure that she wants to until she finishes school. But, I'll talk with her and let's try to set them up for next weekend."

"No, absolutely not. We aren't getting involved in Jack's love life. If something happens and it doesn't end well, he'll never forgive me."

"Okay, sweetheart. How about if we double date?"

"Rosie, I said that we aren't getting involved. Jack is a big boy and he can handle his own love life."

"How about next Saturday night?"

"That'll be fine," Lee remarked knowing that Rosie was not going to put the issue to rest.

"Let me clear it with Becky before you tell Jack," Rosie suggested.

The following Wednesday Lee returned home from work and Rosie was waiting for him with a glasses of chardonnay in her hands.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"I talked to Becky this afternoon and she is very excited to meet Jack," she began.

Seeing the sour look on his face she quickly continued, "I told her that he is a sweet guy and that he was quite taken by her when he saw her."

"I was hoping that you would have forgotten about that," he disappointedly mentioned.

"Lee, we have been married for 3 years, and when have I ever let something drop when love was possible?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Never, but how many times has it worked out?"

Rosie thought for a moment, "Well, there was…okay, but there was the time…hmm, so maybe none of the times before worked out, but this one will be different. Becky and Jack will be perfect together, you just wait and see."

Lee put his glass of wine down while he removed his suit coat and then took a seat on the couch beside her. "I know you mean well, but this is going to backfire; it always does."

"How can it backfire? Jack has already seen her and is interested. There is no way that once she sees him that she won't be interested in him, so it's a win-win."

"Trust me, nothing good ever comes from setting people up."

"Lee, we were set up, or did you forget?"

"Uh-no, I certainly didn't forget, but that was the only time that it worked. I just don't like playing with people's lives. And, and it's a big and, Jack and I are best friends. I don't want him to hate me."

"It will be perfect. We're meeting at Riva Crab House at 7 on Saturday, so whatever you do, make sure Jack is there."

Friday morning Lee took a short break from his job as curator at the Art Institute of Chicago to venture over to the 25th police precinct to talk with Jack.

"Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Jack asked, but as he noticed Lee's concerned expression he continued, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, according to Rosie, everything is perfect. Well, I'm just going to blurt this out, but I'm telling you that you have to do it, because Rosie will be a bear to live with if you don't," Lee began to ramble.

"Lee, what is it?" Jack asked as he opened a drawer to finish his filing.

"Rosie found Becky…"

Jack stopped what he was doing and immediately shut the file cabinet drawer. "How did she find her?"

"Well, actually found isn't the right word. She knows Becky from college, so she called her and we are all going out to dinner tomorrow night."

Jack was stunned as he took a seat at his desk to ponder the information.

"I know, it's a bad idea, and I told Rosie that you wouldn't like it, but you know how she can be…"

"Tell her thank you for me. I haven't been able to get her face out of my mind, but I didn't want to just call the restaurant, or keep showing up there. That's too stalkerish like."

"You mean you're okay with this?"

"I sure am. I definitely want to meet her again. What time?"

"Rosie said 7 at the Riva Crab House, but Becky will meet us there. I think she had something she had to do in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'll be there at 7," Jack stated as the smile seemed to return to his face.

Saturday arrived and Jack, much like a woman, stood in front of his closet looking for just the right clothes to wear. He settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, which fit perfectly from the thigh down to the ankle. The inseam was longer as it stacked up slightly around the ankles, lying perfectly against his boots. He paired it with his stonewashed light blue button down shirt and his black leather jacket.

Jack stood looking in the mirror, never before remembering taking this much time to pick out just the right outfit, hoping to make an impression on a woman he didn't even know. Yet, for this occasion, he would have done the same thing over and over again.

Jack was sitting in his Dodge Durango when Lee and Rosie arrived. Standing out in the parking lot, Lee could tell that Jack was nervous as he continued to fidget with his hands.

Rosie's phone beeped signifying a text. "Hit traffic. Running L8. Meet u inside."

"She's not coming…"

"Of course she is. She just said that she ran into traffic. She'll meet us inside," Rosie assured him.

They stepped inside and secured a table. Suddenly Jack's throat felt extremely dry and the entire glass of water before him did nothing to alleviate the parched feeling.

Rosie excused herself to visit the restroom, leaving the men alone to talk.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Lee asked.

"Just nervous; it's been so long since I've been on a date. To be honest with you, and don't tell Rosie I said this, but I don't believe I have ever met a woman who has so utterly captivated me so quickly."

"Here comes Rosie, Oh she must have met up with Becky…"

Jack stood along with Lee and turned around. He saw Rosie and the woman she was walking with, but he didn't see Becky. As they approached, Rosie appeared to be so proud of herself, having set up the couple of a lifetime, or so she had previously mentioned to Lee.

"Becky this is my husband, Lee and his best friend, Jack Thornton. Jack, I know that I don't have to do this, but I'd like you to officially meet Becky Chappell," Rosie stated as she completed the introductions.

Jack did his best not to appear disappointed. Although this was not "his Becky," she was still beautiful, with blond hair, and beautiful brown eyes, and he couldn't help but notice the legs that seemed to go on forever. Not that he was relieved, but he soon realized that he could simply be himself, which is all he wanted to be anyway.

"I apologize, but I don't remember you. Where did we meet?" she asked.

Rosie jumped in, "Don't you remember the table of rowdy men at the Roast last Friday night?"

"Hmm, I don't remember, but things are usually hopping on the weekends," she replied, not realizing at the time that she didn't work last Friday night.

The conversation continued during their meal with Jack finding out that Becky is a PhD student in psychology and is finishing up her dissertation. With Jack working in the Youth Services Division, they had something in common. Becky advised that once she received her PhD, expected in August that she would do her residency in psychiatry at Garfield Park Hospital on the adolescent unit.

Rosie and Becky excused themselves retreating to the restroom to do their own talking.

"Rosie, he is everything you said he was. Thank you so much for setting this up," Becky stated as she touched up her makeup.

"I'm glad that you like him, because between you and me, oh and Lee, he has been smitten with you since he saw you last Friday."

Becky smiled, but something seemed wrong, and then it hit her; she was at a wedding last Friday night and obviously not at work. Maybe they were wrong about the date. She hoped they were wrong about the date, because she certainly liked him.

Back at the table the men did a little talking of their own.

"So, I bet you never thought you'd see her again." Lee stated as he took a sip from his rum and coke.

"You're right about that," Jack replied.

"Is something wrong; you seem a little off," Lee commented.

"Lee, she is interesting, and God knows she's beautiful, but she isn't the woman I met at the restaurant."

"What are you talking about? Her name is Becky and she works at River Roast. Of course it's her. Maybe you drank a little more than you thought?"

"Lee, I drank tea, not Long Island Iced Tea, just plain tea. I know the woman I saw, and although Becky seems like a wonderful woman, she isn't her. So, now what do I do?"

"You'll enjoy your evening with a beautiful woman, and see where it leads," Lee stated.

Jack smiled as Rosie and Becky returned to the table. Both men stood and waited for the women to take their seats before they sat again.

Following dinner Rosie told Jack and Becky to continue their evening, but that she and Lee needed to return home. Lee attempted to cut her off, but quickly found that his attempts were unsuccessful. Both couples walked outside with Lee and Rosie returning to their car, and Jack and Becky heading for a stroll along the waterfront.

Becky draped her arm through Jack's as they walked. Boat traffic, and water taxis were moving along the Chicago River as they stopped, leaning against the railing to watch.

"Jack, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"I'm not the person you expected tonight, am I?"

Jack looked down, angry with himself that his attitude must have shown her that he was disappointed. He swallowed hard, "Becky you are a beautiful, intelligent and fascinating woman. I really have enjoyed this evening, but no, I was expecting someone else."

She looked out onto the water, disappointed but thankful that he was man enough to be honest with her.

"I'm sorry if my surprise came across as disappointment. How did you know?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard to realize that you couldn't have met me on Friday night because I was at The Langham attending a wedding at the same time. I may be a talented woman, but not talented enough to be in two places at one time."

Thankful that it wasn't his attitude that tipped her off, he continued, "I've really had a very nice time with you tonight and maybe…"

"Jack, you are a very nice guy, and although I'd love to see you again, your heart just isn't in it. But I know who you want to go out with," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know specifically who she is, but she must be the woman that filled in for me that night."

If there ever was a more uncomfortable moment, he wasn't certain what it would be. Somehow asking the woman who he was out with how he could find the woman he wanted to meet seemed wrong on so many levels. Yet here he was as the words just spilled out, "Is there a way of finding out who she is?"

"Well, now I'm intrigued. I could ask my boss who he found to cover for me," she offered.

She wrapped her arm through Jack's and they headed back toward the parking lot. He walked her to her car, opened the door and stood there as she turned to face him.

"Thank you for an interesting night." She handed him her phone, "Put your information in and I'll call you when I find out anything." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "If things don't work out with her, let me know."

Jack stood in the parking lot and watched as Becky drove away, confused at his behavior. Never before had he been on a date with one woman while thinking of another. His mother had taught him the proper way to treat a lady, but she also told him to go after what he wanted.

Did he want to meet the mystery girl? Was he able to stop thinking about her? Could he live without her? Yes, no, and he assumed, yes, but she had certainly made an impression on him that he couldn't deny.

Several days later Jack received a call from Becky. Having her help him find the mystery woman still seemed wrong, but he was willing to accept the help wherever he could find it. Unfortunately the information was not what he'd hoped for.

"Hi Jack; this is Becky. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" he asked, anxious for the information she held, but feeling the need to deal with the pleasantries first.

"I've just been busy, but I talked with my boss, and he doesn't know the woman either. Apparently, Emily was also off that night and she had the woman fill in for her."

"Is it possible to check with Emily?"

"Unfortunately Emily was fired or she quit, I'm not sure which, but I don't have her number. I'm sorry Jack."

Disappointed, he responded, "Thanks for trying. I do appreciate it; and Becky…?

"Yes Jack…"

"I'm really sorry about the other night. You deserve to be out with someone who can give you all of their attention."

"You'll find her Jack; I know you will. When you least expect it, she'll show up."

"Thanks again, and take care," he stated just prior to hanging up the phone.

"Hey, you're still here?" Robert Coleman, Jack's immediate superior asked.

"Yes, am I supposed to be somewhere else?" Jack replied as his mind, previously occupied by finding the mystery woman, was now wondering what he was forgetting.

"Uh yes, you're supposed to be at Hanson Park Elementary for the assembly."

Jack jumped up and gathered his folder which contained handouts for the various programs that are run through the police department and headed for the door.

He had just enough time to run into Hanson's Bakery and pick up the chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin and peanut butter cookies he'd ordered for the kids. He made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare. Checking in at the main office he was provided with a visitor's pass and escorted down to the auditorium where he placed the cookies on the back table and set up his slide projector for his presentation.

He took his seat on the stage among several other organizational representatives as the children began filing in. The auditorium filled up quickly with the kindergartners up front and the ascending grades filing in behind them.

It was noisy as the children were excited to be out of class, and although several of the presenters would be deemed by the kids to have boring information, Jack was always a crowd favorite.

Jack was talking softly with the man and woman on either side of him, paying little attention to the excited youngsters who had difficulty settling down so the presentations could begin.

The principal, Molly Sullivan, called the assembly to order as the children began to quiet down and focus on the stage. The children began to cheer as their favorites were introduced. There were representatives from the Boys and Girls Clubs, Boy Scouts, Girl Scouts, YMCA, Dr. Wayne Harrison, a local dentist, Faith Carter, a local pediatric nurse, and last but certainly not least, Sgt. Jack Thornton.

As Jack was called to the podium he opened his folder and stared out into the audience. He enjoyed public speaking and never had a problem discussing the various youth programs sponsored by the police department.

There was the basketball tournament for the boys and girls, a popular event for the kids. Those who were not sports oriented could participate in the reading challenges and arts and crafts. All programs offered mentors, but the children had to admit that the movie passes, ice cream and other food gift cards, as well as the trophies were big pushes to participate.

On this occasion, however, he glanced out into the auditorium and began his presentation…

"Hello and a happy Monday morning to you. I'm Sgt. Jack Thornton with the Grand Central Police Precinct, and I'd like to discuss with you the programs that we have to offer you. One of the favorites has always been the…"

Jack glanced out into the audience and sitting in the third row he saw her, or at least he thought it was her. He smiled but felt paralyzed, feeling as though he must have been having a stroke. Suddenly, several of his papers slipped from the podium and fell to the floor, pulling him out of his self imposed trance.

He bent down and picked up his papers. Looking back at all of the smiling faces his heart pounded as he felt the sign of embarrassment, rosiness, moving up his chest, peeking out of his police uniform at the neck as it continued to move up.

Is it hot in here…? He silently asked himself. At that moment he would have gladly stood on the sun's surface for an opportunity to meet her, but looking out into the crowd he could no longer find her. Did he want to see her so badly that he thought she was there when in reality she wasn't?

Luckily his presentation time was coming to an end. Feeling flustered, for all he knew, he may have been talking about the NBA, the NRA, or the time that his father took him fishing on his birthday.

Redirecting himself and realizing how important this presentation was, he did his best to articulate the essential material in such a way as to interest the children. At the end of his talk, he mentioned the cookies on the back table and asked that each student pick their own and not give them to others due to allergy possibilities.

As he stepped away from the podium, the children, though asked previously to withhold their applause until the end, began clapping loudly. Their enthusiasm reassured Jack that either he talked about the topics he intended to, or they simply wanted the cookies. Either way, he took his seat and began searching for his pearl in the sea of children and teachers.

As the students began to file out, grabbing their cookie on the way, Jack helped clean up the stage and offered to carry materials out to the parking lot for several of the women. By the time he finished and ventured back into the auditorium for his own materials, the buses were leaving and the teachers were beginning to head home.

Jack put his projector and file materials in his police vehicle and stepped back inside to thank Principal Sullivan for the opportunity to talk to her students.

"I need to bring a wagon to school, or maybe stop taking so much home at night," a woman's soft voice was heard coming from the adjoining room.

Ever so chivalrous, Jack called out, "I'd be glad to help you carry your stuff out."

"If you're talking to me you may want to see how much stuff I have before you make the offer," she began to reply as she walked back into the office. As she walked to the counter, she pointed to the boxes on the other side of the swinging gate, "I appreciate your kindness, but I have these boxes right here to take out. I won't hold you to your offer."

"No ma'am; I'd be happy to take these out for you," he commented as he smiled at the middle aged 4th grade teacher, who reminded him of his mother. Jack loaded three boxes on the office dolly and headed for the front door.

As they walked out into the parking lot she stated, "You're a very nice man, Sgt. Thornton. You're mother raised you well."

"Well, thank you very much ma'am."

"I hope you're wife knows what a lucky lady she is."

"I'm not married; I'm still looking for that special someone," Jack stated, feeling as though she was showing a motherly interest in him.

"Well, if you hold a woman's attention like you do the kids, you won't have any trouble finding that special someone."

"I'm not sure, but I think the kids are more excited about the cookies."

She watched as he loaded the boxes into her minivan, and then pushed the button to close the back. She walked to the driver's side door as a Mustang pulled up and caught the attention of both of them.

"Mrs. Saunders, did you get the paperwork I left for you on your desk?"

"I sure did; thanks Elizabeth."

Jack felt every bit of air leave his body in one fell swoop as she, her, the one he had been searching for, looked in his direction, and smiled before driving off.

"Is there something wrong Sgt. Thornton?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

"That's her," Jack stated as the broad, dimpled smile returned to his face.

 _ **Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2- Mom's the Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thank you to bbflabradors for being my sounding board. Thanks to everyone who wrote such kind and encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

 _ **Chapter 2- Mom's the Word**_

"Sgt. Thornton; is something wrong?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

Jack's eyes followed the emerald green Mustang down the aisle and out of the parking lot. Oh he wished that he could chase after her in his police vehicle, stopping her for something, anything…maybe a malfunctioning light, expired tags, or simply being too beautiful to operate a vehicle. The latter of which he knew wasn't an actual charge, but with her it was absolutely true.

"Sgt. Thornton, are you okay?" Mrs. Saunders called out again.

Jack turned back to face her, "Excuse me?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. May I ask you, who was the woman in the Mustang?" he asked.

"That was Elizabeth Thatcher. She teaches kindergarten, beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes ma'am, she is. I believe I met her a few weeks ago. Do you know if she's married, or dating anyone?" he hesitantly asked.

"My, looks like someone might be smitten. I don't know her very well, but…" she stopped when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me," she stated as she pulled her phone from her purse and answered it.

"Hi, I'm leaving now," she stated. Jack waited patiently for her to finish her conversation. "No, they said we'd meet at 6," she listened momentarily as the person on the other end of the line provided her with further information.

"Well, I didn't hear them change it to 5, but I'm leaving right not and I'll just barely make it. Tell her I'll be there soon." She turned to Jack, "Thanks again for the help Sgt. Thornton. I wish I could stay and chat longer, but apparently I'm running late."

Jack stood in the parking space next to hers and observed as her van pulled away. Sadly he couldn't help but feel that she was carrying important information with her and all he could do was disappointedly watch. However, he did have one very important tidbit…her name, Elizabeth Thatcher _ **.**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ryan, one of the narcotics detectives asked.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Jack, are you working on a case?"

"Uh, yes and no."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, maybe you could get Janice over in Child Protective Services (CPS). She's always discreet and has helped out quite a few times in the past."

"Ryan, it isn't a CPS type of case. It's personal."

"Does Jack have a girlfriend?" Ryan teased.

"Stop…it's just a woman I sort of met, but not really."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a waitress, but also a teacher at Hanson Park. I just can't seem to get her out of my head."

"Well, you do have the basketball signups soon. Maybe you'll see her there," Ryan offered.

"I doubt it. I know most of the teachers come out to support their kids, but she teaches kindergarten, and the teams in elementary schools are for 1st-5th grade," Jack reminded him.

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth…it's such a beautiful name," Jack replied.

"Well, I came down to tell you that Mary and I are having a get together three weeks from this Saturday and I want you to come," Ryan handed him an invitation.

"Why are you telling me so far in advance?"

"Because the last three parties I've had you said that you already had plans. Now, this is your plan for the night."

"Well…"

"Jack, you need to come. Mary invites her friends, so if you aren't seeing anyone, there are always single women there. However, if you meet this Elizabeth, bring her."

"I'll think about it," Jack stated as he began to shuffle paperwork on his desk.

"No, I'm not letting this drop. If I have to come to your place and get you, I will. You know I will," Ryan reminded him.

"Yes, I remember the high school Halloween party you dragged me to…"

"You didn't even dress up."

"I told you then and I'm sticking to that story, I was dressed as an undercover officer," Jack stated as both of them laughed.

Ryan headed for the door, "Three weeks from Saturday; my place; be there."

Before Jack could respond, the door closed and Ryan was gone.

Jack returned to the computer, "Facebook…nothing; Instagram…nothing; Snapchat, whatever that is…nothing."

Paige, the department secretary stepped into Jack's office, "Hey, do you have everything you need for the signups this weekend?"

"I think the only thing I may need is some more permission slips," Jack stated.

"Okay, I'll run some off for you and put them in your mailbox," she advised before stepping back out into the hallway.

Saturday morning rolled around and Jack busied himself at the signup table at Hanson Park Elementary. Most of the children signing up were third grade and above, so he doubted that Elizabeth would find the need to be there is support of her students.

* * *

As the line began to wean, a young boy, approximately second grade appeared from behind the older and taller students. He approached the table, but seemed hesitant to speak.

"Hi there. Did you want to sign up to play basketball?" Jack asked.

"I did, but I don't think so now," the young boy stated as he looked around at all the bigger and taller students. "I don't know how to play."

Jack stepped from behind the table, "Is your mom or dad here?"

"My mom is. She's over talking with her friends. Did you need her?" he asked.

Jack looked over and a woman glanced back, giving him a smile, "No, but if you sign up, she'll need to sign too."

Jack took a basketball off the table and squatted down in front of the boy. What's your name?"

"Riley…"

"I'm Jack…"

"I know you. You did the presentation the other day. Oh, the cookies were good too," he finally smiled. "My mom says that I should always show respect, so can I call you Sgt. Jack?"

"Absolutely," Jack stated as he looked over at the group of women talking and the nicely dressed attractive woman again glanced back and smiled.

"Let's go out here on the gym floor and let me see how you dribble and shoot," Jack suggested as Riley followed him onto the basketball court.

"Nice job, Riley; you're doing great," Jack called out as he clapped his hands in encouragement.

A few minutes later they returned to the table. "So, do you want to play on the team?" Jack asked.

"Can I think about it?" Riley asked.

"You sure can. I'll be here next Saturday morning too. If you decide that you want to play, just come back with one of your parents and we'll get you signed up."

Jack watched as Riley started back toward the group of women standing by the bleachers. He gathered his paperwork and slipped it into his file folder, grabbed his basketball and turned to leave.

It was almost as if it were at an office at closing time; just a few minutes before there were plenty of people milling about, but now the gym was empty.

Jack headed for his vehicle and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

Jack found it difficult to get Elizabeth's face out of his head. He went by the school to drop off pamphlets and other materials hoping to innocently run into her. He even looked for Mrs. Saunders, hoping that possibly she could introduce him to her. But still nothing…

The week seemed to drag but finally Saturday arrived. Jack always enjoyed interacting with the kids, so he looked forward to bringing more of the students into the recreational programs.

Jack set up the table in the gym and sat down waiting for what he hoped would be a lot of boys and girls wanting to participate. He got his wish, as those unable to sign up the previous week took their place in line.

Again, at the end of the line was Riley.

"So, did you decide that you want to play, Riley?"

"Yes sir. Sgt. Jack, will you be my coach?"

"I will be coaching, but I'm not sure now which team. But I'm sure whoever is handling your team will be able to help you." Seeing the disappointment in the little boy's eyes he continued, "I tell you what, if you have any problems at all you just let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

Riley smiled and ran around the table, hugging Jack tightly.

"Okay, is your mom or dad here? One of them needs to sign the permission slip."

"My mom's here. I'll be right back," Riley stated as he darted out of the gym.

Jack was finishing up the signups on the Madison twins when Riley returned. He patiently waited his turn as he and his mother stood behind Mr. Madison, Patrick and Polly.

"Okay, here's my card if you need to reach me, but we will notify you by email about the practice times," Jack stated as he handed Mr. Madison copies of the registration forms on his two children.

"Jack was writing in his book when Riley approached. Without looking up Jack stated, "I'll be right with you, Riley."

When he looked up his heart stopped…

"Sgt. Jack, this is my mom," Riley had done what Jack had been unable to accomplish in the proceeding weeks. He was face to face with Elizabeth and they had been introduced.

"Thank you Sgt. Thornton for helping Riley. He's been a little nervous about opening up himself to teasing, but your talk last week really helped him."

He couldn't believe it. All of the trying he'd done to find information on her and it was her son… _ **her son?**_

"Sgt. Thornton, are you okay?" she asked.

"Mom, his name is Jack, but you told me to be respectful so I call him Sgt. Jack. You can call him just Jack, right?" Riley asked as his attention was on Jack but Jack's attention was on Elizabeth.

"Uh, yes, of course. Please call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack," she stated as she stuck out her arm to shake his hand. "Again, I want to thank you for encouraging Riley to participate. I've tried but I'm just…"

"Mom, stop; Sgt. Jack doesn't want to hear about that," he stated.

Seeing no one behind him, Riley took the basketball from the table and Jack's hand and dragged him out onto the court. "Please show me how to dribble again."

Elizabeth watched from the sidelines as Jack worked with Riley, encouraging him, making him feel special.

After a short game, Elizabeth called out, "Riley, I'm sorry, but we need to get going."

Riley ran over to Elizabeth, "Thanks for letting me play."

"I'm happy for you buddy. Go grab your bag and let's get going, okay?"

Jack was gathering his materials together when he felt little arms wrap around him.

"Thanks again Sgt. Jack. I hope I'm on your team," Riley stated before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her toward the door.

Jack watched as they walked away. Although he wasn't surprised that she was taken, he couldn't help feeling depressed that he had spent so much time looking for this mystery woman, only to find out that she was married with a child.

* * *

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Come in," Jack announced as his office door opened. "Hey Lee, what are you doing in my neck of the woods."

"I had a meeting down on Center Street and I thought I'd come by and take you to lunch," Lee offered.

"Hmm, now I can't pass up an offer like that," Jack stated as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and followed Lee.

They walked two blocks to the local hot dog joint, ordered lunch and sat at a picnic table to talk.

They talked about everything but "Her."

"So, we haven't talked in a while, so what's the status on "Becky."

"I found out her real name, and unfortunately she's unavailable."

"What's her name, and who's she dating?"

"Her name is Elizabeth; she's a kindergarten teacher at Hanson Park, and she's…married."

"Married? Oh man, that's a bummer. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to keep looking."

"Lee, I found her on my own; I don't need any help finding a woman."

"That's right, how is the last woman you found working out for you? Oh yea, it's not…because she's married," Lee stated as if he needed to remind Jack. "I'm not saying that we'll set you up, but Jack, you need to get out more, go to parties, out to dinner with friends, open yourself up to meeting new people."

"Well, I'm going to Ryan's party next Saturday."

"You're actually gonna go?"

"If I don't he'll come and drag be there, so I'll stay for a little while and then I can leave."

"Okay, women aside, how are the basketball teams lining up? Did you get a lot of kids signed up?"

"I did. That's where I found out that Elizabeth was married; her son signed up. He's actually a pretty cool; kid," Jack explained. "Hey Lee, you love kids, why don't you come and help coach?"

"What group?" Lee asked.

"The younger kids," Jack replied.

"What group are you coaching?"

"Well, that's the thing; I thought I'd just oversee the different teams.

"What team is Elizabeth's son on?" Lee pressed.

"He is on the younger team. The problem is that everyone who signed up to help wants the older kids," Jack stated.

They got up from their table, threw away their trash and started back to Jack's office. "I personally don't care which group I coach, I enjoy working with all of them. But to be honest, I don't want to have to see her or her husband at each and every practice.

"You really had it bad for this girl, didn't you?"

"I guess as bad as you can have it for someone you don't know"

They stopped at the intersection and waited on the sign to change allowing them to cross. "There's something in her eyes; they're warm and she just pulls you right in."

Jack watched as the traffic light began to change, "Lee, I just don't think I can be around her right now. Please take the younger kids…"

As the seconds began to tick away on the crossing sign, Jack and Lee continued walking.

"Lee, don't laugh, but I envy what you have with Rosie. I'm at a point in my life where I want to settle down, have kids." Jack inhaled and released a harsh breath, "I guess it will happen when it's meant to be, and apparently now isn't the time."

They stopped outside the 25th precinct, "So, are you going to coach the younger kids for me?"

"I'd love to help you out Jack. I'm sure I can free up some time. When do I start?

"I'll send you the information in an email. If you have any questions, let me know. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

* * *

Jack walked back into the precinct and pulled the signup sheet from his desk. He sat down and devised an email which was sent out to each coach allowing them to schedule their own practices.

Saturday's big party night arrived and although Jack hesitated, he realized that he actually was in need of this.

Jack pulled onto Ryan's street and parked along the curb, several houses down from the party. He rang the doorbell and handed Mary a bottle of wine when she answered the door.

"Ryan told you to bring somebody, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, but I'm not seeing anyone right now, so I came alone. I hope that's all right."

"That's more than all right. Several of my single girlfriends from work are here. We'll hook you up," Mary teased him.

"That's okay Mary, I'm fine."

Jack went in and grabbed a beer out of the cooler. He found Ryan who was on his way out to the backyard and decided to tagalong. They stepped outside and he observed several kids playing, and was somehow more comfortable realizing that this get together was family oriented.

"Hey Ryan, can we play catch?"

Jack recognized the voice, "Riley…"

"Sgt. Jack, what are you doing here? Do you have kids?" Riley asked.

Surprised, Jack assumed that they lived nearby and he would be fortunate enough to meet Elizabeth's husband. Although Jack really liked Riley, he couldn't help but think that this evening was quickly taking a downward spiral.

"I'm friends with Ryan from work. Do you live nearby?" Jack asked.

Before Riley could answer Ryan spoke up, "I guess he's my cousin, like maybe once removed or something like that."

"Huh?" Jack cocked his head, obviously confused.

"His mom is my cousin."

"Elizabeth is your cousin?"

"Yes, well we've always called her Bethie."

"Ryan, when I was talking with you a few weeks ago I told you about doing some things at Hanson Park and you never mentioned that your cousin taught there."

"That's because Bethie and I haven't seen each other in awhile. The last time I saw her she was teaching second grade at Delano Elementary."

Riley ran off to play as Ryan and Jack took seats on the deck.

Ryan started laughing, "No, no way, is Bethie the woman you were talking about? WOW, Jack has the hots for my cousin…"

"Shh, Ryan stop it. I saw her and was intrigued."

"Jack, I can set you up. I used to always set her up."

"Stop it. Is that how she met her husband?"

"Jack, wait…where did you get the idea that Bethie was married?"

"It isn't a hard assumption to make. Riley calls her 'mom.'"

Ryan's laughter began again, "She's not married; she's never been married."

"But what about Riley?"

"Her sister, Viola and her husband, Lionel were killed in a car accident when Riley was 2. Actually Riley was in the car too, and it was a miracle that he survived," as Ryan explained, Jack's heart began to break for the small boy.

Bethie adopted Riley, and I think she's the only one he's ever really known as his mom. He's been calling her that for years."

"Is she dating anyone?" Jack asked.

"No, she hasn't dated anyone that I'm aware of in quite some time," Ryan stopped for a moment and looked off in the distance as if he was thinking. "You know, she was dating some guy named Charles when she adopted Riley. He told her to choose between 'him and the kid' and she made the choice…she never looked back."

"Did you hook her up with Charles?"

"Yes…why?"

"Don't do me any favors then. Looks like your setups don't go so well. I'll do this on my own," Jack stated.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to, but…"

"I know it's hard when kids are involved…"

"No," Jack interrupted, "It's not that. She has Riley; maybe dating isn't what she's looking for."

"Jack, you and I have been friends for awhile. You're a good man, and you're just the kind of guy she needs. I'm just afraid that she doesn't know it," Ryan remarked as he finished off the beer he had in his hand. "Oh, speak of the devil…"

"Hey Bethie, I believe that you know Jack Thornton."

"Would you please stop calling me Bethie? It was cute when we were kids, but I think I'm a bit old for it now…please?"

She glanced over at Jack and smiled, "Hi Jack, I didn't know you two knew each other," she stated as she glanced between the two men. "It's very nice to see you again. Riley's here somewhere."

"We've seen each other," Jack replied. He's over there playing," he stated while pointing to the children playing kickball.

"I'm going inside to get a beer. Can I get either of you anything?" Ryan asked.

Jack held up his beer, "I'm good. Would you like something to drink Elizabeth?"

"No thank you; I'm fine. We can't stay long anyway," Elizabeth responded as she glanced out into the yard searching for Riley.

As Ryan walked away, hoping to give them some time alone, Jack offered her a seat.

"Thank you so much for taking some time with Riley. He's a good kid," she stated as she glanced out into the yard and watched him play with the other children.

She turned back to Jack, "Riley hasn't had it very easy…"

"Ryan told me about your sister and brother in law, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, we manage. I've been trying to get him involved in sports since last year, but this is the first time that he has begged me to do it. So thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything."

"Jack, you took some time with him. You have no idea how much that meant to him, and to me."

"Well, as it turns out I'll be the coach for Riley's team…"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- Godly Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 **Thank you to bbflabradors for being my sounding board, and writing partner. Thank you to everyone who has written such kind and encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

 _ **Chapter 3- Godly Men**_

Elizabeth smiled at hearing that Jack would be leading Riley's team. It wasn't because she knew that he was accomplished in sports, although she assumed that with his athletic physique that he was. It wasn't because she was excited because Riley himself seemed to be. It wasn't even because he was a police officer and there was an unwritten certainty that she could trust him, although she did. It was because Jack seemed to be the first man, other than family members who really seemed to care about Riley.

Riley looked up from his vigorous game of kick ball and rushed over to hug Elizabeth. "Mom, look who's here. Sgt. Jack came to see us," he was so excited, pointing her in Jack's direction as if she hadn't noticed him standing a few feet away from her.

Elizabeth giggled nervously, "Honey, he didn't come here for us. He knows Ryan."

Jack couldn't help but to notice how Elizabeth's eyes sparkled and voice calmed when speaking to Riley. It certainly appeared that for all intents and purposes, she was his mother. The fact that she didn't physically give birth to him made no apparent difference.

They both watched as he hugged Jack before running off to again join the kickball game.

"I'm sorry; he didn't mean to imply that you came here just to see us," she stated, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"I guess it just goes to show you how small the world is. I had no idea that you were related to Ryan," Jack replied.

Mary stuck her head out the back door, "Do you guys need anything?"

"No, I'm good," Jack replied before looking over at Elizabeth. "Would you like something?"

"No, I need to get going. We have church in the morning and I need to go over his Sunday school lesson before bedtime," she stated to Mary in reply to Jack's question. "But thank you."

"Hey buddy…" Elizabeth called out into the yard, disrupting the kickball game. "We need to get going."

"Mom, can't I play for a little while longer?" be begged from the comfortable confines of his friends.

"Sure, you could, but then you'll be too tired to go over your Sunday school lesson. So please, come on, let's go," she stated, her voice was firm but still loving.

Riley said his goodbyes to his friends and begrudgingly returned to the deck. As they headed for the back door, Riley turned toward Jack, "You should come to church with us; shouldn't he, mom?"

"Riley, Sgt. Jack may have his own church," she replied, feeling herself becoming even more embarrassed each time Riley opened his mouth.

"Oh…do you love Jesus, Sgt. Jack?"

"Riley…" Elizabeth tried to usher him inside.

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Jack bent down on one knee and found himself at eye level with the small boy. "Yes, I very much love Jesus," Jack responded. "Maybe sometime I'll come to your church. What church do you go to?"

Riley turned and looked toward Elizabeth for guidance.

"We go to Willow Creek Community Church, over on…" Elizabeth began to say as she observed the surprise on Jack's face. "Is something wrong?"

"That's the church I go to," he replied. "Again, it's a small world."

"Hmm, I don't believe I've ever seen you there, but then again with 10,000+ attendees at each service, I guess it would be a surprise if we had run into each other."

In a span of 30 seconds, Jack quickly realized where he would be the next morning.

Riley hugged him, "Sgt. Jack, I hope I see you at church tomorrow."

Elizabeth opened the door and lovingly shoved Riley inside. "I'm sorry if he put you on the spot. You know how kids can be."

"No, no spot here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," he replied as he disappointedly watched her walk out the door.

The following morning, Elizabeth was helping Riley tie his dress shoes before heading for church.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure honey; you can ask me anything," she responded as she knelt down in front of him.

He opened his mouth but was hesitant to let the words escape.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"Why don't you have a husband? Is it because of me?" he asked. His question was innocent but immediately brought a tear to her eyes.

"Of course not; why would you think that?" she asked as she held his hands in hers.

"Because Tommy at school said that you don't have a husband because no one wants me," he stated as his own tears began to fall.

Elizabeth pulled him into a hug. She held him for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. Pulling him back slightly, she was now eye to eye with the love of her life, "I love you; never doubt that, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You are without a doubt the most important person in my life. Please don't worry about me. I'm not looking for a husband, but if the right man, a Godly man comes along and he loves me and you, then we'll look at it at that time, okay?" her tone was soft and loving and quickly put the little boy at ease.

She took his hand and they headed for the door. "What about Sgt. Jack?" he asked.

As they walked out onto the porch she asked, "What about Sgt. Jack?"

"He likes me, and I'll bet he likes you too," Riley replied.

"Honey, Sgt. Jack is a very nice man, and I agree that he likes you. However, I'm sure he has a wife or girlfriend," she stated. _**He's too handsome and sweet not to be attached somehow.**_

"Okay, well maybe there's someone at church…" Riley's voice trailed off as they headed for the car.

"I'm sorry; what did you say?"

"Nothin'…"

Elizabeth dropped Riley off at his Sunday school class before heading down the hall and upstairs to her own classroom. She couldn't help but scan the mass of people, searching for Jack, or for that matter, anyone else she knew. She took a seat, opened her Bible and prepared herself for the class.

Down the hall and downstairs Riley put his children's Bible on the table and slipped just outside the door to watch the crowds as they headed to their respective classes.

"Hi Riley," a man's voice was barely heard through the mingling crowd.

"Oh Hi, Mr. Poplin," Riley remarked as he immediately turned to head back in his class.

"Are you looking for someone? He asked.

Riley remembered his manners and turned around to face Mr. Poplin. "I'm keeping my eyes open for a nice Godly man."

Mr. Poplin stopped at his Sunday school class door, "Are you looking for any particular reason?"

"He's for my mom; she needs a boyfriend," Riley stated calmly, as if he were asking for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I didn't know that," Mr. Poplin responded with a soft laugh as he turned to look at his daughter, Clara Stanton. "Well, maybe you'd better let her do the searching."

"I would, but I'm afraid that she'll find someone who doesn't like fishing, and catching frogs, and won't want to read me bedtime stories," Riley commented as his eyes continued to scan the people who were still walking the hall. Riley's voice turned somber, "I love it when my mom reads to me."

Mr. Poplin was a kind older man who had two sons, a daughter and six grandchildren. He observed the concern in Riley's eyes as he bent down and gathered the young boy's attention. "Your mom is a very smart woman. She is going to make sure that any man who comes into your family will be perfect for both of you.

Riley's Sunday school teacher came out to encourage any stragglers to hurry to their class. Riley said goodbye to Mr. Poplin and his daughter, stepped inside his class and took his seat.

"I'll meet you outside after class," Mr. Poplin advised his daughter as she headed upstairs to her class.

Clara barely made it into her class before the door closed. She took a seat behind Elizabeth in the back of the room.

"Why are you late? Is your dad okay?" Elizabeth whispered.

Clara snickered, "We were talking to Riley,"

Elizabeth quietly turned around in her seat, "Riley…what about?"

"You and Godly men," Clara laughed softly as she observed Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"What about me and Godly men?"

"Uh hum," the pastor's wife cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

Elizabeth turned around in her seat, but was unable to concentrate on the lesson. Her thoughts were occupied by visuals of men lining up outside the sanctuary waiting to meet her. Nausea settled in the pit of her stomach as she wished that she had not turned on the TV last week to watch "The Bachelor" while Riley was awake.

As soon as the class was over, Elizabeth rushed out the door, down the stairs and weeded her way through the crowd to reach Riley's class.

She found him standing just outside the door talking with a very handsome man. "Is that…? No, that can't be…"

"Mom, look who I met…" Riley called out as Elizabeth walked up.

"I see," Elizabeth responded. She turned to the man who was standing a few feet away and assuming that Riley had tried to reel in a boyfriend for her she was mortified. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm sorry if he was talking your ear off."

"Not at all. You know, he told me you were beautiful, but that's not even close," he stated. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Jimmy Garoppolo."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. The San Francisco 49ers is his favorite team, and you are his favorite quarterback," she stated as she pulled Riley into her body, prepared to cover his mouth if he tried to speak.

He walked with them passed the sanctuary.

"Mom, what about the church service?" Riley asked.

"We have something to take care of this morning sweetheart," she stated with a smile while she was certain that the usual rosiness in her cheeks was now fully fledged red.

Jimmy casually walked with them out to the parking lot, each one choosing to bypass the 11:00 church service. Elizabeth was desperate to get Riley and herself to a place where they could have a serious conversation. Jimmy simply wanted to ask her out, especially since he already knew from Riley that she didn't have a boyfriend.

The conversation flowed, mainly because Elizabeth was afraid to give Riley a chance to tell Jimmy anything else about her life.

Surprised to actually meet a celebrity at church she stated, "I guess I just assumed if you played in San Francisco that you'd live there too." She wasn't certain why she wanted to know, but Riley had remarked more than once that #10 was the best.

"Well, I have a place in San Francisco, but during the off season, or in this case when I get a few free days, I head home to see my folks," he replied.

They reached Elizabeth's car; she opened the door and buckled Riley into his booster seat. She turned to face Jimmy, who remained onsite, apparently with something he wanted to say.

Elizabeth still felt uncomfortable with what Riley may have told him so she attempted to leave the scene as quickly as possible.

"Elizabeth, I know that we just met, and I'm not going to be here very long, well at least not this trip, but Riley here tells me that you aren't seeing anyone. Will you have dinner with me?"

She was stunned and before she could answer he stated, "I'm a Godly man. I mean, we met here at church; where is there a better place to find someone?"

"I'm sorry, I really do appreciate the offer, _**the offer…sounds like I'm a horse running through the auction.**_

"I wish you'd reconsider. It isn't often that I meet a beautiful woman with such high moral standards. After all, we're here at church."

 _ **He's a man. If he only knew how high he probably wouldn't waste his time,**_ "Yes, but as you can see, we skipped out on the church service, so they must not be but so high."

"Would you reconsider? We can drive separately; a restaurant of your choosing…"

"Really, I appreciate it, but I'll have to say 'no,'" she stated as she started to walk around to the driver's side of her Mustang.

"Nice car," he added before he started to walk away. Before she could open her door he turned around, "Coffee, at least agree to have coffee with me."

Somewhat intrigued, and feeling that a cup of coffee was innocent enough she agreed. "Okay, a cup of coffee. Do you know where Bridgeport Coffee Company is on S. Morgan?"

"Yes, I love that place," he replied.

"I need to take Riley over to my cousin's and I'll meet you there in say an hour, okay?" she asked.

"That's perfect. He turned around to leave, but quickly spun back around, "You aren't going to blow me off, are you?"

"No, I'll be there," she promised.

Mary opened the door in her pajamas commenting that this was the first Sunday that they'd had to sleep in and lounge around.

"I have a favor to ask…"

"Sure what is it?"

"Mom's got a date…"

"Riley, we need to talk about this, and we will young man," she stated sternly, although she couldn't help but understand his desire for a complete family.

"You have a date? WOW, that church of yours is a meat market," Mary remarked.

"The church is a meat market?" Riley asked. "I didn't see any meat there."

"Mary was making a joke; forget about it, and I really mean forget about it," Elizabeth stated as her stern look transferred to Mary.

"So, you have a date; with who…? Mary asked.

"That would be with whom, and his name is Jimmy. It's just for coffee, but could you watch Riley for a little while?"

"Mary, it's Jimmy Garoppolo," Riley squealed excitedly before running into the den to play video games.

"The San Francisco 49ers quarterback, Garoppolo?" Mary seemed just as excited.

"Why don't you go meet him," Elizabeth stated as she quickly filled Mary in on Riley's quest to find her a boyfriend. "No telling how many men he told about me this morning. It's just so embarrassing."

"Well go meet him, but I want a play by play when you get back."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if you guys had plans today."

"No, I need to get moving anyway. Ryan has some guys coming over later today, so I'm just cleaning and making snacks. Riley will be fine," Mary assured her.

"Riley, you behave now," Elizabeth stated as she kissed his forehead and walked out the door.

She walked into the coffee shop 15 minutes late but found Jimmy seated at a booth along the window.

"I thought you weren't coming," he stated.

"I'm sorry; I ran into traffic on the way here from my cousin's and didn't have your number to call you," she explained.

"Well, I can take care of that," he stated as he picked up her phone and dialed his number. He inserted her information in his phone, and his into hers before placing it back on the table. "There, now you can reach me."

The way they met aside, she had to admit that she was enjoying their talk…and the coffee. However, she also knew that this would go nowhere, as she wanted someone who would be around. Six months here, three months there, a few weekend trips home wasn't what she was looking for.

"So, do you like football?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm perfectly honest, I watch it because of Riley. My favorite sport is basketball," she replied.

"Hmm, maybe I need to switch to hoops then," he joked, whish elicited a smile from her that drew him in further.

Several hours later, he walked her to her car. She unlocked the door and turned to thank him.

"Now will you have dinner with me?" he asked.

"I'm pretty busy with school and Riley and now he's playing basketball, so I don't know if my schedule will mesh with yours," she stated.

"I'll make it work. I have your number and I'm gonna call you," he stated leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She slipped in her car and pulled out of the parking lot as he watched her disappear.

"I hope mom has fun today. I'm worried about her," Riley nonchalantly stated.

"Why are you worried about her, honey?" Mary asked as she had him helping her in the kitchen.

"All of my friends have fathers and she doesn't have one."

"Honey, she has a father."

"No, I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend or a husband, and I think its cause of me," he stated as tiny tears began to slip from his eyes.

"Oh Riley, that simply isn't true. You mean the world to her, but when she finds someone, she wants to make sure that he is going to be good for you too."

"Maybe like Sgt. Jack? He likes me and he teaches me things."

"Well, maybe but it has to up to your mom to find him, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go play video games now?"

"Sure honey; go ahead."

Mary heard a bunch of voices in the den and went out to offer some of the snacks she had prepared. She observed Jack, still dress in his Sunday best, his knees on the floor, eye level with Riley, and she watched.

She observed a spark in Jack's eyes that she hadn't seen in quite some time, and Riley also appeared excited to see him. Jack glanced around, presumably looking for Elizabeth before Riley hugged him and headed for one of the bedrooms to play video games.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jack asked.

"No, I've got it."

"I saw Riley; he was so cute. He asked me if I like fishing and catching frogs and reading bedtime stories. Kids come up with the funniest stuff. Is Elizabeth here?"

Just then Riley ran back into the kitchen for something to drink. "Sgt. Jack, my mom has a date." As quickly as he ran in, he was again gone.

"A date? Who does she have a date with?"

"Some guy who plays football…"

"Football, I play football…"

"No Jack, I mean professional football."

"Garoppolo? I heard that he went to the church, but I've never seen him there."

"Well you've never seen Elizabeth there either and she attends regularly. Apparently he met Elizabeth this morning and didn't waste any time asking her out. Maybe someone I know better not waste any time."

The front door opened and quickly closed again. Elizabeth stepped through the group of men congregating in the den and made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh Hi, Jack. You look really nice," she stated.

"Thank you, you look beautiful," he responded as Mary watched the sparks seemingly fly between the two.

"How was your date?" Jack asked, his tone was seemingly abrupt. Part of him wanted to know, but he also worried that his heart would explode from the answer.

"It was nice. It was just coffee, but he wants to take me to dinner."

"You aren't going are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't you think that Riley and you deserve a man who will be around for you, for both of you? Not someone who's gone a good portion of the year."

"Jack, it was coffee and a possible dinner. I'm not walking down the aisle…yet," she teased.

Jack grumbled as he left the kitchen and returned to the den to hang out with the other men.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Apparently I do because I don't understand his tone."

"Elizabeth, I may be wrong but I think he's interested in you, both of you."

"How am I supposed to know if he doesn't say anything?"

"Elizabeth, you two just met. Jack is a great guy and not one to rush things; unlike this Jimmy guy who meets you and immediately asks you out."

"Nothing will come of this 'Jimmy guy' as you call him, but he is nice and I enjoyed talking with a male who's main interests aren't cartoons, Cocoa Puffs, and video games."

Jack walked back into the kitchen, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about before. It's really none of my business."

Before she could say anything he excused himself and left the room.

"He is a nice guy, Elizabeth. He's the type of man you and Riley need. You can depend on him, and he's no player, not like I'm sure that Jimmy guy is."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and ventured out into the den to see if she could speak privately with Jack.

"Where did Jack go?" she asked Ryan.

"He said something came up and he needed to leave."

 _ **Note: Thank you to my dear friend, bbflabradors for helping me with my chapter and writing. I have great respect for all of the fan fiction writers out there; you all do a wonderful job. I'm sorry, bbflabradors that I used to tease you about your writing and how much time you devote to it. I really thought that it would be easy and I could crank out the chapters quickly. I have now swallowed crow!**_

 _ **With work, family life and PTA obligations it's hard to find a lot of free time to write. I am trying to get bbflabradors to take over the story. If not I'll still write, but the chapters may not come often. I'm not certain that the story is what people want anyway so it may not really matter. Do you have a preference?**_

 _ **Thanks again to all the fan fiction writers out there. You have opened my eyes to your true dedication, and the enjoyment you provide is beyond measure.**_


End file.
